Moonstruck
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry has started to notice a certain girl in 5th year and her 4th. She cheers him up when he is down. She is smart and brilliant and she is in Ravenclaw. He first meets her under the full moon by the lake and he is moonstruck for her.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Harry has started to notice a certain girl in 5th year and her 4th. She cheers him up we he is down. She is smart and brilliant and she is in Ravenclaw. He first meets her under the full moon by the lake and he is moonstruck for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry had another fight with Ron and Hermione they wanted him to be a happier person but he couldn't Cedric Diggory was dead because of him. His parents were dead too all because of him Voldemort is back. He was walking along the beach in the moonlight.<p>

When he saw another person sitting by the lake.

"May I join you?" he asks the girl

"Sure", the blonde says smiling her grey eyes piecing his soul, "You're upset"

"Yes I am", Harry replies

"There was nothing you could have down to save Cedric and your parents. It is just how things happen. But are love ones never really leave us they are just waiting for us to join them beyond the veil", the girl says

Harry looks at her she knew what he was upset about. Talking to her was making him feel better.

"Did you know someone that died?" Harry asks softly

"Yes my mother", the girl says

"When? If you don't mind me asking", Harry asks

"When I was 9 on this night 5 years ago", the girl replies

"I'm sorry for your loss", Harry says

"And I am yours. But remember what I said are love ones never really leave us they are just waiting for us to join them beyond the veil", the girl says

There was silence for several minutes before the girl says.

"My dad and I believe you, you know about Voldemort being back. I want to stand and fight with you", the girl says

"Thanks you are one of the few that do want to stick by me", Harry says

"The others don't know what you been through. Like with me", the girl says

"Do you get picked on?" Harry asks her

"Yes. People hide my clothes and everyone thinks I'm loony", the girl replies

"How old are you?" Harry asks

"14", the girl says

They look into the each others eyes and a connection forms. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair and grey eyes. She was 5'1 and she didn't care he was the boy-who-lived.

"I would like to get to know you better", Harry says with a blush

"I would too. I like you for who you are", the girls says

"Thanks not many people do they all think as me as the boy-who-lived", Harry says

"You don't have to worry about that with me. Be yourself. I can help you", the girl offers

Harry smiles his first real smile in weeks.

"I would like that", Harry replies, "I better get going to Gryffindor Tower do you want me to escort you to Ravenclaw Tower?"

The girl tilts her head smiling. Harry could feel her emotions. They were kind and gentle.

"Yes please. Let's go I will saw you where the common room is", the girl says

They hold hands and all the hurt goes away and peace settle on them.

"See you tomorrow?" Harry asks outside the Ravenclaw Common Room

"Yes. Be careful the nargles don't get you", the girl says

"What's your name?" Harry asks moonstruck by her brain and beauty

"Luna Lovegood"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>It was early but Harry didn't care he was going to Ravenclaw tower to meet with Luna before breakfast. He slips on his invisibility cloak and sneaks out of Gryffindor tower. He is soon at Ravenclaw Tower. He takes of the cloak and waits. A minute later Luna comes out the portrait hole. Her long blonde hair hung loose.<p>

"Luna", Harry says calling to her

"Hi Harry. Better today?" Luna asks coming up to him

"A bit. I am better when I am with you", Harry says blushing

"I feel better when I am with you too. So there is nothing to be embarrassed about", Luna says taking his hand

Immediately peace settles on him when she took his hand.

"Let's go to breakfast", Luna says

"Why does everyone think you are Loony?" Harry asks as they walk

"Because I believe in other creatures that no one else does. They call me Looney Lovegood", Luna says

"Well they shouldn't. I won't ever call you Loony", Harry promises

"You're so sweet. Thank you. I have never had a good friend before", Luna says

"I think it is too early but will you be my girlfriend?" Harry stutters out, "You don't have too of course"

Luna stops and smiles at him, "Yes Harry I will be your girlfriend. As long as you don't mind my 'Loony' ways"

"Never. You're the most down to earth girl I have met. You don't see me as the boy-who-lived. Or have my photo taken with you. Or want to date me because I am famous. You see me as just Harry like I want to be", Harry says

"That is because you are just Harry. You don't deserve to be famous because someone murdered your parents. Yes they should be remembered. But you are not them. You deserve to be left in peace. Be yourself and let people like you for that", Luna replies

"Thank you. So will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asks

"Yes I will. Do you want to sit with me at Ravenclaw Table? I always sit alone and I can tell you need a break from your Gryffindor's", Luna says as they walk again

"Thank you I will. All of them have been getting on my nerves lately", Harry says, "But am I allowed to sit at either table?" Harry asks

"There is Professor Dumbledore let's ask him", Luna says walking over to Professor Dumbledore, "Sir can Harry sit with me at Ravenclaw table?"

"There are no rules against it. Of course he can", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling for once this year

"Thank you sir", Harry says re-taking Luna's hand and going into the Great Hall

Not many where up yet and the ones that were stare at the couple who surprising sit at Ravenclaw Table.

"Do you have a free block today?" Harry asks her getting his breakfast

"Yes. 2nd. You?" Luna asks ignoring the stares that people were giving them as they came into the Great Hall

"I have 2nd too. Do you want to meet in the Library. I need to finish my Transfiguration Homework?" Harry asks

"Sure. I can help you", Luna says

"Thanks. I can help you with your subjects if you want", Harry replies with a blush

"I would like that", Luna says

"What's your favourite subject?" Harry asks

"Care of Magical Creatures. I know yours is Defence Against the Dark Arts", Luna says

"It is not my favourite at the moment considering who is teaching it. I like Charms better", Harry replies, "What does your father do?"

"My Father is the edited of the Quibbler", Luna replies

"At least it is not the Prophet. They have been slandering me", Harry replies, "I heard the Quibbler is not slandering me and is supporting me"

"We are as I said my father and I believe you. By the way your friends are staring at you", Luna says not turning around to see she just knew.

"Let them. I am still mad at them", Harry says not turning around

"Don't let your anger get the better of you. It does no good. Love and imagination is the best gifts we have", Luna says

Harry smiles at her, "I agree. Love and Imagination is better than anger"

"We better go to class I have potions. I will see you in 2nd block", Luna says smiling

"I have Charms. Let me escort you out of the hall Lady Lovegood", Harry says smiling with a bow

That turns the hall upside down with whisperers and questions like 'why is he with her' 'he's gone crazy' 'what is it with him'

Luna laughs and it was the sound of bells to Harry's ears he made another promise to make her laugh once a day.

"Yes Lord Potter I will let your escort me", Luna says taking Harry's arm

They walk out of the hall together leaving the whispering behind.

Luna kisses his cheek, "See you soon"

"See you soon", Harry replies watching her skip off to Potions

She sure was her own person and didn't care what people thought of her. Harry walks to Charms and sits in a set this class he had was with Hufflepuff's. They didn't annoy him with questions or slander.

"Harry why didn't you sit with us today?" Hermione asks sitting down next to him

"I didn't feel like it", Harry responses

That's when class starts and they don't get time to interrogated him more. Harry proved himself to be good at Charms in this class. Much to everyone's surprise. But his talk with Luna made him want to be himself. He answered most of the questions instead of Hermione he got 20 points to his house. That's when the bell rang.

"Harry come on we are going to hang out in the common room", Ron says

"No. I have something else to do", Harry replies grabbing his bag and leaving a confused Ron and Hermione behind.

By the time he was at the Library, Luna was waiting for him at the back of the library. She smiles as he comes towards her.

"How was Charms?" Luna asks as he sits down

"Good. I took your advice and be myself and everyone was shocked", Harry says

"I bet. But that is who you are. You shouldn't hide it", Luna replies

"I am not going to hide it anymore. Like you said. How was Potions?" Harry asks

"The usual. Professor Snape made us do calming potions", Luna replies

"He needs to take one", Harry says taking out his Transfiguration homework

Luna laughs, "Yes he does. Maybe he has Nargles on the brain"

They do their homework helping each other. Harry had managed to finish his Transfiguration Homework for class today and Luna finished her Herbology.

"See you at dinner?" Harry asks as they pack up to head to class

"Yes. Maybe after we can take a walk by the lake?" Luna asks smiling

"In the Moonlight it will be great", Harry says

"So it will. See you at dinner", Luna says as they go their separate ways

Harry walks to Transfiguration and was the first there for a change. He took a seat at the front and got out his books. This was the second week of school and he had lots of homework. But he had managed to finish his Transfiguration homework in time with Luna's help. Without the help of Hermione. The other Gryffindor's start to trickle in all of them whispering. Neville sits next to Harry and doesn't say anything. Sensing Harry didn't want questions asked.

Ron and Hermione sit at the back wondering what has gotten into Harry. He didn't seat with them today. He sat at the front with Neville.

"Everyone please hand up their homework", Professor McGonagall says

To everyone's surprise Harry did first.

"Thank you Mr Potter. Who else finished their homework?" Professor McGonagall asks

The others hand in their half-finished homework till she gets to Ron.

"Mr Weasley where is your homework?" Professor McGonagall asks

"I didn't finish it professor", Ron mutterers ears going red

"10 points from Gryffindor. You will make it up in detention on Saturday", Professor McGonagall says going back to the front.

Ron looks at Harry how on earth did he finish his homework?

"Now I have your results from your summer homework. Here are they back", Professor McGonagall says flicking her wand and all of the work goes to the right person

Harry had gotten an 'E' on his holiday homework. He was happy with that. The lesson went by quickly it was a double lesson and they got lots of homework. Harry packs up his bag and turns to leave were he finds Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"What?" Harry asks

"We are waiting for you. Come on let's eat", Hermione says

"I am not sitting at Gryffindor today. I am sitting at Ravenclaw like I did at breakfast. Now if you excuse me", Harry says trying to get past them

"Is this has something to do with Loony Lovegood?" Ron asks

Harry glares at Ron making him shrink back.

"Don't call her loony. Her name is Luna. And she has more common since then you. Now if you excuse me she is waiting for me", Harry says

"Harry her father is the editor of the Quibbler. It is a rubbish paper. She believes in things that have no proof of existing. Remember the carriage ride up here?" Hermione asks

Harry's eyes narrow, "The Quibbler is not a rubbish newspaper it prints the truth and as for the carriage ride. I saw the creatures too. So leave Luna alone"

Harry stomps off after that leaving a stunned Hermione and Ron behind.

"Are you alright?" Luna asks as he meets her at Ravenclaw table

"Not really just got into another fight with Ron and Hermione. I think I would just like to take that walk by the lake", Harry says to Luna

"Come on. Let's do it", Luna agrees seeing Harry needed it

They walk by the lake in the moonlight and Luna leans into Harry and Harry wraps an arm around her. She was calming him down. He was differently moonstruck for her. He was glad she was his girlfriend. And not some love struck fan. He was feeling love for her after one day. That just proved they deserved to be together.

Luna snuggles into Harry side no one had ever down this with her before. They all thought she was loony. But not Harry. He stuck by her. He asked HER to be his girlfriend. She knew he had demons bothering him and she would help him. She was after all moonstruck for him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><em>The Weekend<em>

* * *

><p>It was finally the weekend it had been an interesting week. With Harry nearly always sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. Word had gotten around that she was his girlfriend. And many young witches didn't like it. They thought what could he possibly see in her. But Harry and Luna didn't care what people thought. They stuck together.<p>

Ron and Hermione hadn't come around yet. To this new side of Harry being smart. But all his teachers, but Umbrige, Snape, and Binns had been impressed with his work.

Harry was on his way to the Quidditch Pitch with Luna for the Gryffindor tryouts. Everyone but the Captain had to try out again. Luna wanted to watch him. They were going to Hogsmeade after for lunch and to look around.

"Potter why did you bring an Ravenclaw here?" Captain Angelina Johnson asks

"She is my girlfriend and wanted to see me play", Harry says

"Alright. Up in the stands then I don't need you distracting my seeker", Angelina orders

Luna kisses Harry's cheek wishing him luck before going up into the stands were some Gryffindor's were watching including Hermione.

Trying out this year for the team was for Chasers: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas and, Demelza Robins. Beater: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. Keeper Ron Weasley, Cormac McLaggen and Seeker Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins.

Ron had managed to come having bargained with Professor McGonagall to do his detention tonight.

"Ok. Seekers first. First one to find the snitch 3 times the faster gets in. On my whistle", Angelina says as the three mount their brooms

Angelina realises the snitch and whistles. Harry shoots up into the air. He was more confident with Luna watching. He found the snitch three times quickly after a couple of dives too. Ginny also caught the snitch three times. Next was the chasers after the chasers went the beaters and the keepers.

"I have my team all gather round and I will tell you", Angelina orders

"Sorry Ginny and Demelza but Harry caught the snitches faster than you both. Harry you are our seeker and Ginny our reserve seeker", Angelina says, "For our chasers Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Ginny, Demelza, Dean try out for next years team. For beaters Fred and George Weasley with reserve beaters Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. And for the Keeper Ron Weasley", Angelina says

"Well done Harry", Luna says kissing his cheek

"Thanks. Do you want to go to go to Hogsmeade now?" Harry asks wrapping an arm around her

"If you want", Luna says as they start walking ignoring Ron and Hermione's calls

They go to the Three Broom Sticks and have a drink. When Ron, Hermione and Ginny come in and head towards them.

"Can we sit with you?" Hermione asks

"I guess so", Harry says looking at Luna who nods

"Are you glad I am on the team?" Ron asks ignoring Luna

"Yes. You were great", Harry says

"Want to do our homework tomorrow in the Library?" Hermione asks also ignoring Luna

"No. I am studying with Luna tomorrow in the library", Harry replies

"She is not in our grade Harry", Hermione points out, "She is a 4th year"

Harry grinds his teeth and says, "So she is brilliant"

"I am the best in my grade", Hermione says

"Is Luna really your girlfriend?" Ginny asks

"Yes", Harry says

"You can have me you know. I am not nuts", Ginny says jealously in her eyes

"Come on Luna lets go. It's got a little crowded in here", Harry says getting up and taking Luna's hand

"You didn't have to leave you know", Luna says

"Yes I did. Until they learn to deal with us as a couple they can stay away. Let's go for a walk", Harry says putting an arm around her

Just into the Forbidden Forest. In the clearing that Hagrid first showed the Hippogriffs.

"What was your mother like?" Harry asks

"She loved inventing new potions. That's what got her killed", Luna replies

"What's your favourite flower?" Harry asks changing the subject

"Blue Bells", Luna replies smiling

"What's your favourite season?" Harry asks

"Winter everything is so magical in winter. You?" Luna asks

"Autumn. Everything is changing", Harry replies

"Look a unicorn and her baby", Luna says softly pointing to the unicorn and the foal

"They are beautiful", Harry whisperers

"They are. They are one of my favourite creatures. They are so innocent", Luna says as they slowly get closer

"They are. I can't imagine hurting one", Harry says as they were close to the unicorn

The unicorn looks at them and shakes her mane happily. Not bothered by them. Her foal came up to them. Both Luna and Harry touch the foal.

"I think we should name her", Luna says looking at the foal

"What name do you have in mind?" Harry asks

"Crystal", Luna says

The foal skips around them before going back to join her mother.

"Perfect", Harry says looking into Luna's eyes

The Unicorn comes up and touches them both of the forehead making them shiver in magic. Then she touches their hands that were together. That she gallops away with her foal

"Look at our hands", Harry says looking at the moon the was now on them crossed with a wand it sparkled like the Unicorn.  
>"We have been blessed by the unicorn. She wishes us a happy life. She connected us in a way no other can", Luna explains in a whisper<p>

Harry leans in and so does Luna. They kiss their first real kiss in the magic of the sunset.

"It's time for dinner", Luna says pulling away breathless

"Let's go then", Harry says taking her hand

"By the way that was my first kiss", Luna says

"It was mine too. And I have to say it was perfect", Harry replies smiling

"It was", Luna says, "It's been a perfect day"

"It has", Harry agrees as they go back to the castle.

They ate dinner at Ravenclaw Table again. The Ravens were starting to get used to Harry on their table. But they didn't understand how he could be with the loon of the school and be happy.

"Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood", Professor McGonagall says

"Yes professor?" they answer

"The headmaster wants to see you", Professor McGonagall says, "The password is Mars Bars"

Luna and Harry head to the headmasters office and say the password and go inside.

"How can we help you Professor?" Harry asks

"I saw you encounter with the Unicorn and her foal. You two have been very blessed by such as innocent creature. She saw you as soul mates", Dumbledore says eyes sparkling

"Really?" Harry asks surprised

"Yes. I thought I might tell you", Dumbledore says

"Headmaster I had an idea with the help of Luna about proving Voldemort is alive and Sirius is innocent", Harry says Luna looking at him encouragingly

"What may that be Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Harry needs to swear on his magic in front of the whole school and Minister. All students present and all staff. And some from the Quibbler and the Prophet", Luna says

"That could work to get allies on our side. I will arrange for you to do it on Monday. I will have everyone here. They can ask questions and you swear on your magic", Dumbledore replies

"I will do it. None deserve to die they need to be prepared. I will swear on my magic in front of everyone", Harry says with conviction

"I will set it up. Enjoy the rest of your weekend", Dumbledore says sending them on their way he had much work to do

Harry escorts Luna to Ravenclaw Tower where they kiss goodbye.

"I had a great time today", Luna says

"Me too. See you at 9 in the library tomorrow?" Harry asks

"It's a date", Luna says kissing him again

"Hum, Hum", Umbridge says

"Yes Professor?" Harry asks politely as he could

But smiled inside she was going to be sour on Monday when he swears on his Magic. She was going to be an unhappy camper.

"What are you doing here?" Umbridge asks

"Saying goodbye to my girlfriend. The Headmaster knows. If you have any questions he will happily answer", Harry says

"Watch your tone with me Mr Potter", Umbridge warns

"Harry is speaking the truth. We have been blessed by a Unicorn. So we are allowed to be together", Luna says showing her palm so does Harry

Umbridge scowls, "That may be. But you better sit at your own tables tomorrow"

"Take it up with the Headmaster. He said there was no law or school rule saying we can't seat at each others tables. Goodnight Luna. I will see you in the morning", Harry says kissing her again before leaving a spluttering Umbridge behind.

Harry goes into the common room and takes a seat beside Neville.  
>"I am happy for you Harry", Neville says<p>

"Thanks. It is good to be with her", Harry replies

"So it's true she is your girlfriend", Lavender says

"Yes. And no other girl holds interest to me. I am going to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow. Goodnight", Harry says to everyone before going to his dorm

He climbs into be dreaming of his Luna under to Moonlight…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to tuxjim for a great review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .4.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday…<em>

* * *

><p>Harry had spent Sunday studying with Luna and practicing his oath. He was prepared to do it today. Today the world will believe him. Luna walked with him to the Great Hall everyone was there. Luna kisses his cheek and sits down as Harry goes to the podium.<p>

"Why are we here Dumbledore?" Fudge asks

"Harry has something to say", Dumbledore says to Fudge and motions for Harry to start

"I Harry James Potter Lord of the House of Potter hereby swear on my name and magic that Voldemort is back and killed Cedric Diggory. I also swear on my magic that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes against him. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and killed the Muggles. I fore more swear that Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of secrets 50 years ago. Voldemort did. He is the heir of Slytherin. I also swear I didn't put my name in the goblet of fire last year. Cedric should have won. Voldemort is back and your ministry is not prepared for when he goes to power. Umbridge is not teaching us practical defence we will lose if we are not prepared to fight. I think all Death Eaters need to be given truth serum. Especially Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. This I swear a magical oath", Harry says holding out his wand that glows

There was an uproar.

"Silence let Harry prove he still has his magic", Dumbledore says smiling

"_Expecto Patronum!" _ Harry says knowing he had to show them something big

The silver stag runs around the room. Everyone gasps Harry hadn't lost his magic. He was telling the truth.

"This is an outrage!" Fudge yells

"Be careful Minister Mr Potter has proven everything by his magic oath. Now are you all ready to listen?" Dumbledore says sharply

Fudge just nods there was nothing he could do now.

"Mr Potter. Jack Hammonton with the Quibbler. Do you think Professor Umbridge needs to be replaced as Defence Teacher?" Jack asks

"Yes. She is not teaching us anything. Anyone can tell you that. Raise your hands if it is so", Harry says

"It's true", George Weasley shouts

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff raise their hands.

"You ungrateful brats", Umbridge snarls

"Auror's take away madam Umbridge", Amelia Bones says hating injustice

They quickly take her away.

"Who do you think should replace Umbridge as Defence Teacher?" Jack asks

"I think Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody should", Harry replies

"Mr Potter a question", Rita Skeeter asks

"Yes Miss Skeeter?" Harry asks

"Do you think the Minister needs to be replaced?" Rita asks

"Yes. We need someone to lead us into this time of darkness. We need someone who needs to prepare us to fight", Harry says

"Who do you think needs to replace him?" Rita asks

"Amelia Bones is fair let her run the Ministry", Harry replies leaving everyone shocked

Other hands went up for questions but Harry waved them off and sat down next to Luna.

"Everyone Mr Potter has proven he is telling the truth. I am willing to answer all your questions and add suggestion's. But I think the Wizengamot should be in session in two hours. Students your classes are cancelled today. Thank you everyone for hearing Mr Potter out. Your all dismissed", Dumbledore says

Harry and Luna quickly leave before the questions were started at Harry.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement", Luna says, "No one will find us there"

Luna shows Harry were the door was and they go inside.

"That was a great speech", Luna says

"Thanks. That needed to be said. Hopefully it will make a difference", Harry replies

"Can you teach me the Patronus Charm?" Luna asks

"Sure", Harry says

They spend the next few hours in the Room of Requirement. Harry teaches Luna the Patronus. She gets it in 4 hours. It was a unicorn.

"Beautiful", Harry says watching the Patronus go around the room

"It is", Luna says smiling

"You're beautiful", Harry says kissing her lips

"Thanks", Luna says kissing him back

After hours in the room they head to dinner there was silence when they go into the Great Hall.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Table?" Luna asks

"Gryffindor I suppose and give them a chance to talk", Harry replies

They sit at the table and Seamus comes over.

"I am sorry Harry for not believing you", Seamus says holding out his hand, "I am sorry for what I said"

"That's ok", Harry says shaking his hand

Many people apologies. And Harry accepts. Hermione and Ron come over.

"Great speech. How did you come up with it?" Hermione asks

"Myself with a little bit of Luna's help", Harry replies

"Why didn't you get me to help you?" Hermione asks a little pissed

"Because I could do it myself. You need to accept me for her I am. I am smart I just hide it really well", Harry replies

"You're really doing homework?" Ron asks

"Yes. With Luna", Harry replies

That's when Dumbledore stands up at the podium.

"Students. Amelia Bones is now Minister. She was has degreed a state of emergency. She wants everyone prepared to face the Death Eaters. Now Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody are now teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. And Sirius Black will be helping them. He has been cleared of all chargers. Hagrid also has gotten a new wand. And an official apology for being expelled", Dumbledore says

Everyone but the Slytherin's clap. They had gotten rid of Umbridge. Got a proper Minister and they could learn Defence probably now.

"Now lets all thank Mr Potter for warning us", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps but the Slytherin's. Harry was happy he had the girl of his dreams. And he could enjoy school with Umbridge gone. Now all he had to do was get Hermione and Ron back to being his friends. But that was going to be a challenge in its self…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	5. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
